The unfortunate stor of zanark the adventurer
by artart1135
Summary: it is about a unluckey guy named zanark


The unfortunate story of Zanark the adventurer.

It was late one night, a powerful adventure named Zanark was walking home. He went to town and he was encountered by a dark necromancer.

"Stop, you need permission to cross this border." the mysterious wizard said.

"Who do I need permission from?" asked Zanark confused. He needed to get home it was getting late and he needed to feed his family.

"You need permission from the king." The dark figure said. He was dressed in all black robes he had a dark hood on so you couldn't see his face.

"I need to get home I've got to feed my family." Zanark said. He was worried. He wore torn clothes.

"You need permission from the king to cross the border." The dark figure said. Zanark thought for a minute, he wondered why he was allowed to cross the border going into town.

"Then how did I get past the border going into town?" Zanark asked. He was not able to teleport from this town.

"It was early in the mourning you the border is only guarded at mid day to night and thought the night if you want to get out without permission you need to get the pass." The dark silhouette said. Zanark was confused he need to get a pass or his family would starve. He went to the king; he asked the guard if he could talk to him. The guard said he was asleep. Zanark thought to himself for a minute. He needed a person to deliver the food. He talked to the locals. They said that they would for a slam price of thirty gold pieces. Zanark agreed then he gave them the money. Then next morning he went home he got past the border, but when he went inside his house he asked his family if they got the food.

"No we didn't get any food." Said his family. He had been mugged. The person had taken the money and the food. He couldn't go back to town he wouldn't be able to get out of the town. His family would starve before he got back anyway. He would have to make some food. He had no supplies to make the food. He needed to get some meat.

"I must go kill some birds to get some meat, I will also get some wood for fire." Said Zanark. His wife gave him a hatchet and a sword. He was back in an hour, he had all his supplies. When he got back his family was gone. There was a note on the table.

The note read "I have captured your family if you want them back you need to fight me." Zanark was scared. There was a date on the note it said, tomorrow in Canifis. Zanark was not a very good fighter; he could kill food but not another person. It was a long night for Zanark he was very nerves he needed to get a better sword, he knew the local blacksmith. Maybe he could lend him a powerful sword. He went to the blacksmith it was late. Zanark knocked on the door.

"Hello, what do you need Zanark?" the blacksmith asked.

"I need to borrow a sword and some armor, I have got to fight for my family." Said Zanark.

"I will lend you full Runeite armor and a dragon sword." Said the blacksmith. Zanark could see him now he was wearing a robe of red.

"A dragon sword, what is that?" Zanark asked.

"It is a very powerful sword, on second thought you will need full protection I will give you full dragon armor, it unleashes the power of a dragon." The blacksmith said.

"I will stop tomorrow and get this armor." Zanark said. That night Zanark slept well he would get his family back. He woke up the next morning he went to the blacksmith gave him this armor and some food.

"You can keep this armor." Said the blacksmith. Zanark was greatly thankful.

"Thank you I will do anything I can for you." Zanark said. He went down to Canifis. He didn't see anyone there. Then the necromancer came.

"It was you I should have known." Zanark said.

"What nice armor you have, it will be mine after I destroy you." The necromancer said. He laughed to himself.

"Were my family?" he asked.

"You will see them." The necromancer said.

"Now we will fight." Said Zanark. Then he swung the sword at the dark shadow. He hit him, the shadow summoned a monster. Zanark used his strength and in one hit killed the beast.

"You are stronger than I thought." Said the necromancer.

"I have more strength than usual." Zanark said. The dark shadow was wounded, he had been hurt. Zanark took one more swing. He had sliced the necromancer. His family appeared.

"We will go home." Said Zanark, and they teleported out of the place. Once home they all noticed that there were ugly green creatures circling their house. They stood there and stared at the creatures. They wondered where they might have come from.

"What are they?" asked Zanark. He didn't know what to do.

"I think that we should try to kill them." Zanark's wife said.

"I will kill them." Said Zanark. Then he took his sword and he thrust it into one of the creatures. He killed it then he killed the rest. Half of a minute later they came back, or others did.

"We will go get more money and find a new home." Said Zanark. They got some money from the necromancer that Zanark killed.

"We need to get a place in town." Said Zanark. They found that they had no money; Zanark's robes had a hole in the pocket. Zanark needed to get some money so he got a job at the blue moon inn.

"We are going to get a house in the town." Zanark said.

"When will we get a house?" His wife asked.

"Soon, I need to speak to the king then we will get a house by the next week." Zanark said. He was a bartender at the blue moon inn. He had to work all day a house would be one thousand gold pieces. He had made nine hundred in a month. He still needed one hundred gold pieces. One week had went by he talked to the king. He had one thousand gold pieces.

"I need to buy a house for my family." Zanark told the king. He hoped that they would get a house.

"I will give you a house for rent but you will have to be a guard, but you shall never open my chest the contents are too expensive." The king said. Zanark accepted this offer. He would be the most powerful guard, with his dragon armor and sword. He became a guard and he got a house. He lived in the town until he was too curious he opened the chest. The contents were missing it was empty. The king seen him, and the next time the king had looked he had found out that the continents were missing.

"You will have to find another house, and live in another town you are here by expelled from this township." The king said. Zanark and his family would have to move out. They went all over until they got a hoarse and a cart. They were moving all the time. Zanark stumbled into a pit of black demons. Then they were never seen again, some say that they got away and are hiding, others think that they got killed, what do you think?


End file.
